


Not the Only Ones

by ArielElizabeth



Series: Not the Only Ones [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielElizabeth/pseuds/ArielElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps. are caught and put to death by his royal majesty for their 'crimes against humanity'. However, some unexpected visitors are present at the execution to foil some Royal (pain in the ass) plans. You wouldn't expect the Survey Corps to just roll over and die would you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Execution

**Author's Note:**

> I put in my own descriptions of the reader but you may mentally change them as you see fit. (First readhead is the reader)

Chapter 1: Execution

"We can't say we didn't try Levi." The tall muscular blue eyed blonde grasped the bars of his cell in a firm grasp. The man whom he was speaking too was housed in the cell across from his. He was quite a bit shorter than the blonde. His pale knuckles started shake as he hardened his grip on the bars. 

"It's not enough Erwin." His forehead made light contact with the bars. 

"We've failed, we've been able to get out of sticky situations but not this time. The Military Police finally get their chance to out us starting with you, me, Eren and Historia." A long sigh escaped the blonde's lips as his forehead met the bars as well. He tried to comfort Levi. They all tried to battle humanities greatest enemies and for what? To be put to death. Yes they tried their best but it wasn't enough. The survey corps won't just roll over and die but at this point they have no choice. There's no escaping what's to come. 

The sun had started to set as citizens filled the streets to watch one of the largest and most legendary executions of all time. The history books will be full of the crimes the Survey corps committed against humanity instead of the research that they collected during their expeditions. Four prisoners were being led onto the podium each facing a noose. As the military police started to list the charges Eren decided on his last words. 

"Captain?" 

"I'm no longer your Captain brat." 

"You'll always be my Captain and it was an honor to work and fight beside you. I know what we were doing was right and just and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again." As Eren watched the short man as he spoke the Corporal still kept his dark aura. Not lifting his head until Eren finished. He looked into those beautiful blue green eyes. "Remember sir it was you who told me, no one knows how it will turn out." 

"That's for sure. But can you do me a favor kid?" 

"Of course!" 

"Try not to whine so much the next time around, you gave me more headaches than anyone else you damn brat." Eren smiled. 

"Even Hange?" 

"Shitty glasses doesn't give me headaches, she gives me migraines." Eren chuckled and looked at said brunette. He could see the tears brimming in her eyes but she refused to release them as she glued her sight to the proud blonde who stood staring at her as well. He smiled and nodded as she gulped and nodded back. Her gaze fell on the short Corporal and Eren could see the tears threatening to spill as she and Levi shared the same nod. Many people had similar reactions. All were trying to hold in their tears. Most were failing. But regardless, all stood proud. The Survey Corps. would never be anything but. 

Military Police Niles Dawk finished his listing of charges and turned to personally slip each noose over the soldier's head. Even someone who seemed as ruthless as Niles couldn't help but be upset. Erwin and him had been cadets together. 

"I would shake your hand old friend if I could." Erwin's bright blues bore into the other man's dark orbs. 

"See you on the other side someday." Nile nodded in response and continued on. One everything was properly in place he stood at the ropes, ready to hear the command to be given by his royal majesty. He smirked and raised his hand but before he could lower it a blade flew over the crowds and sliced every thick piece of rope right through. The crowd panicked and while all the attention of the Military Police was turned on calming the crowd Levi jumped into action. 

"Now's our chance!" 

"No Levi!" Erwin shouted. 

"What the hell Erwin, we get a chance to save ourselves!" 

"Levi, something about this isn't right, stay put!" 

"Your not my Commander anymore!" 

"But you still trust me don't you? You haven't moved. Or maybe you can feel it too?" He could, the urge to move his legs, jump off the stage and run for his life after commanding every other prisoner to do the same was strong but not as strong as the urge to freeze. 

"What the heck is that?!" The Corporal turned in the direction that Eren was facing. 

'What?' Was the only word that came to mind as what looked to be a decaying human came running for them. It jumped and landed on the nearest civilian taking a huge bite out of the person's neck. It was the scream among the calming crowd that caught the attention of everyone else as more came headed their way. Levi could feel a rush of air over his forearms and turned to see a girl with long red hair and blue eyes behind Erwin picking the lock on his cuffs. Another red haired girl was behind him except for this one made his heart stop in his chest. She looked up and smiled once he was free of his restraints. He turned to get a closer look at her. 'So much the same, yet so different. Was it her eyes?' 

"Hi big brother." She said in a voice that was so much more mature than what he remembered. He went to graze her cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming, or that he wasn't already dead but she grabbed his wrist. "There's no time! Come on!" Her grip on his wrist tightened as she placed a long blade in his hand. "Cut off their heads or get them in the brain to kill them, just run!" He blinked, still not quite believing what he was seeing. She smiled. "I'm right behind you big brother." He snapped out of his trance and followed her instructions. Looking toward where the Survey Corps. were just a few moments ago, standing proudly at heaven's door, he could see they were not longer there but were all running in the same direction following the first redhead. A few people he didn't recognize were also in the crowd of fleeing prisoners. They were dressed in black as were the two redheads. Jumping off the podium he ran after the crowd after pulling the severed noose off his neck. The focus for now was getting away but after he was going to get some answers.


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group manages to rustle up some horses for the long journey ahead. Erwin Smith has a suspicion that there's something seriously off about their saviors. Can they trust them? Why did they even save them? Who are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short one.

Readers P.O.V 

You were riding outside of the wall now. Isabel was riding beside you chatting like crazy, as usual. The group was getting close to the ruins of what once was wall Maria. 

"Wait!" The tall blonde who appeared to be their leader asked us to stop for a moment. "We need some answers!" 

"And you'll get them." You answered looking back into his big blues. "As soon as we get back." 

"You don't understand." He stated as we started riding again. "There's something within these ruins we need to get to." You raised a brow. 

"We need to concentrate on one objective at a time. Getting all of you back safely is the first priority. Making an unplanned move is risky." 

"She's right Erwin." Said the short black haired man Izzy referred to as 'big brother' "We don't know where we're going, they do. They may have full intentions to listen to what we need when we get there and anyways.." He glanced over at Izzy. "I'm pretty curious to know what's going on." 

"Who cares about destroying the titans anyway sir." Said a dark hair oriental girl. "We tried to help humanity and they tried to hang us. If these people can take us somewhere safe, why not live the rest of our lives in peace." 

"They may be able to take us somewhere safe cadet, but these people are not human." 

 

We passed a few titans along the way. The talent these people possessed was amazing. Unfortunately we did lose quite a few people arriving at the abandoned city with about %60 of the humans still left alive. You turned to speak to the group. 

"Slowly and softly." You said sternly. Your squad quietly trotted along, eyes darting in all different directions to be alert for any kind of threat. The Survey Corps. were amazed. Tall buildings, cars, a modernized world. They've never seen anything like this before. The fact that something as advanced as this thrived and then turned to ruins in the time they were living within the walls amazed them. One of them started to speak until Izzy turned and put a finger to her lips to silence him. One of the horses stepped on something that pained him and let out a loud whiny. 

"Shit! Make a run for it!" As you were all attempting to do so a creature pulled someone off their horse. 

"Ian!" Izzy shouted but rode on. 

"Why are you not stopping to help him. He's still alive!" The dark haired man asked her. 

"You don't understand!" You shouted. "Once your bitten, your done for!" You all continued to ride but got swamped by the zombies. 

"On foot!" I shouted. Everyone got to their feet as quickly as possible and fought to run. The streets were soon lined with the bodies of friends, comrades and enemies. Unfortunately the group had no choice but to separate. Half of them have no idea where to go. Izzy, the dark haired man, a tall brunette woman with glasses a young oriental woman and yourself ran towards an old abandoned building hoping to find shelter and no more unpleasant surprises.


	3. The City

Chapter 3: The City 

Your blade cut cleanly through the flesh of the animated decaying being effectively killing it. You knew that Izzy could hold her own so you used your fast reflexes and keen senses to keep a sharp eye on the three humans that followed you into the building. They were doing quite well for their first time running into a swarm of these things so soon. The brunette seemed to be getting some sort of strange excitement from all of the activity while the other two just remained focused. 

"Stairs!" You could hear Izzy's voice through all of the excitement and made your way over. Making sure the others caught on. Thankfully there was a door at the top of the stairwell unfortunately, that wouldn't protect you from the next swarm but at least it would protect you against the ones downstairs. If you remember right from your view of the building outside the top floor was under construction. You couldn't bet on there being a fire escape if you never saw one but you could bet on every floor having the same layout. 

"I have an idea!" 

"The defense-attack strategy!?" Izzy asked. 

"Yeah!" 

The defense-attack strategy only works in a group and involves the group splitting in two. One half moves forward while the other group makes sure they get to the next point which in this case would be the door on the next landing. Once they get to the next point the teams may switch if beneficial. This leaves at least two people to figure out a possible end strategy while leaving the threats in the hands of their comrades. 

After a bit of observation you decided both the dark haired ones were fast attackers making them perfect to be the defenders/attackers. Izzy grabbed the brunette's arm. 

"Just run, put your faith in them!" 

"Protect Izzy and your comrade! You!" You grabbed the girl. "Get in front of them!" This girl definitely did not like to be told what to do but she did it anyways. "You!" The man turned slightly to show he heard you. "We defend them from behind and make sure to lock the doors!" He nodded and we moved on. It was quite a harsh fight. On the third floor the man ditched his dulled blades. You started to defend him as well as the others and sheathed your blades to use your guns. He got the message and unsheathed your blades using them for the majority of the fight. 

When the unconstructed top floor was reached there was more of them up there. Your team worked tirelessly to slay as many of the creatures as you could while Izzy and her companion worked on figuring out a way out. There was so many of them that Izzy joined the fight. With the buildings so close together the other woman slid a sturdy, solid board across the tops of the buildings and ran across. 

"Come on!" Her two comrades ran across first making sure the door leading to the roof was locked. Izzy went next. The weight of the creatures and yourself on the board at the same time was causing it to break. Good. You used all your weight and might to launch yourself off the middle, effectively cracking and breaking the piece of lumber forcing the creatures to fall. You landed and shifted your weight to roll onto your shoulder blades. 

"We have to find any other groups that got separated!" Shouted the dark haired girl. 

"No!" You responded. "If any of your men got separated and grouped with mine then they know how to get where we need to go." 

"What if they got separated. Period." 

"Then they are bound to run into someone." 

"Or something!" Izzy sounded alarmed as the panicked screams were heard. Once you reached the edge of the building with Izzy you saw in the distance to your right, a tall brown haired boy and an even taller short haired man running from what appeared to be a giant more stable version of the creatures you had just been battling. They were headed right for your building. 

"It's Dominic." 

"What is that thing!" The brunette shouted adjusting her glasses. 

"Eren!" The girl feel to her knees angry and helpless. The man just ground his teeth in frustration and faced you. 

"What do we do?!" 

"Nothing." You answered taking one of your blades back. The man's eyebrow twitched. 

"I don't think you understand, that boy is my responsibility, he is humanity's hope." He was speaking now to your back as you had turned and walked off. But turned to answer him. 

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch. I said you would do nothing. I never said I would as well." You ran and jumped off of the very edge of the building. Your timing couldn't be more right. Dominic had raised his giant ax over his head. You concentrated as you landed on the back of the blade portion of the magnificent weapon and effectively pushed the blade downwards causing Dominic to slice his own head horizontally down the middle. 

"Elizabeth!" The short haired man shouted as both came running towards you. 

"Eren!" The rest of your group had found their way to the front doors of the building and ran towards you as well. The brown haired boy was embraced by the dark haired girl as he yelled in excitement. 

"Mikasa! Corporal Levi! Your alive!" The man called Levi turned to you, you could tell he was not in the mood for games. 

"What the hell is going on! I want to know now! What are you people! What is that thing and how is she alive!" He pointed at Isabel and she faced the ground. Her hair covering her face. 

"You'll know as soon as we get back." 

"Back to where?!" 

"Back to camp. We're almost there." The man huffed but didn't ask anymore questions. 

"Lead the way then bitch." You smirked. 

"Very well." As they followed you towards the camp you couldn't help but think about Levi. There was something so intriguing about him. Could it be his 'I don't give a shit' attitude? Or, the boy did call him 'Corporal' so he's a man of power. It could be all of these things. Plus you could not deny that he was quite attractive and smelled delicious.


	4. Camp

Chapter 4 Camp 

Some of you made it back. There was about 50% of both groups left in total. Upon return we were greeted with open arms and a grand feast. Levi insisted to hear what was going on but nothing was to be said until after the meal which to his delight was scarfed down in about fifteen minutes due to starving hardworking soldiers. 

"Now!" He said when it was just you, Izzy, Levi, their blonde leader, the brunette, Levi's 'squad' and few other people in your group. "What is going on!" 

"Big brother?" He turned and faced the red haired girl who was holding his hand in hers. You sighed. 

"Alright. We saved you because we wish to help you and enlist your help as well. With two different species, two different sets of skills, abilities and limitations we assume we can beat both of our enemies." 

"What are you?" The blonde asked forcefully. 

"We're vampires." Said a voice from the doorway. A blue eyed man with light blonde hair came into few. Levi's eyes widened. 

"I can't take it anymore!" He rose up from his seated position pulling Izzy up with him. "How are the two of you alive!" 

"I found them." He stopped to look at you. 

"You?" 

"I was weakened after a battle with our enemy and I was in need of assistance. Unfortunately I couldn't expose myself to the rest of you but I had never seen any other humans outside the wall so I became curious. You seemed to be apart of some sort of organization unlike the humans we have here. I wanted to know more, have some sort of contact. After you all left I found the head of a young woman in the grass. I had witnessed which of the titans ate the bodies of the two comrades that had passed and managed to slice them open and retrieve their bodies before they could melt. I made a small shelter and kept the two of them there. You see. A lot of people don't know that after you die you still have brain waves for a little while still and your soul hasn't gone far yet. Using my blood I reanimated their bodies and put them back together." Levi looked purely shocked. 

"You can bring the dead back to life?" 

"It's a lot of work and takes a lot of time and a lot of blood. Like I said their souls hadn't wandered far so they returned quite quickly but it was a lot of work to keep them alive. I worked on them for about a week or so before they could properly function on their own. At that point I was so weak I couldn't move. I was dying. With the memories inherited from my blood they brought me back to camp. We don't do this kind of thing often. My strength will never be at what it was before I met these two and saw the two of you." You pointed at Levi and the blonde. "But it's ok." You continued proudly. "I got two fledglings and a chance to survive and get back to camp." 

"Vampires as in you literally drink human blood? I would say I don't believe you but Farlan and Isabelle are walking and talking again after I witnessed them die." The blonde responded. "How do we know we're safe with you. How do we know you didn't just save us to eat us?" 

"Because there are other humans here aren't there?" Said a younger blonde. 

"I would assume so as well." Said the brunette with glasses from earlier. "Assuming they cannot survive without drinking blood and that they drink human blood alone. They would not be alive if there were no humans here." You nodded. 

"We can drink animal blood but there is a certain......way most vampires prefer to feed." You responded. 

"Which is..?" She asked curiously. 

"Usually vampires prefer to participate in intercourse with their prey." A tall dark haired woman appeared through the doorway. Levi raised his eyebrows. 

"So we were just saved by a bunch of necrophiles?" Some of the younger audience looked at each other with confusion. 

"It is against our personal rules to kill for food." She replied as she took a seat. "Vampires who do so cause trouble and are exiled to meet their doom with Dominic." 

"That creature you took down is an executor?" You nodded in response to Eren's question. 

"Dominic is there strictly to slaughter any vampires exiled. Those other creatures are what's left of our previous city and Dominic's victims." 

"Why were we attacked by him if, I'm assuming you're not exiled?" Said a tall slender boy with copper brown hair. 

"Dominic was created to kill and, well, ask no questions. He must have assumed that you were all exiled and sent out to die." Said Farlan as he took a seat by your right side. "That's why all of this took so long, we had to consider all benefits and detriments." 

"And who are you?" The blonde obviously in charge asked the dark haired lady in the room. 

"Well I guess I'm their commander as you are theirs Commander Erwin Smith" 

"You're their commander?" 

"Well I am their queen so yes I would assume so. Now it is time to settle down. Rooms have been made up for each of you. Sleep soundly, Scouting Legion."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Rating may go up for later chapters.


End file.
